1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent device, and to a method of manufacturing a device, such as a color filter.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a technique for manufacturing an organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to as organic EL device) by means of an inkjet method in which a light-emitting material, such as an organic fluorescent material or the like, is transformed into ink and the ink is ejected onto a substrate has been developed (for example, JP-A-2002-22932).
As disclosed in JP-A-2002-22932, when the organic EL device is manufactured using the inkjet method, banks (partition walls) are formed around pixels, and ink is ejected onto each of regions surrounded by the banks. These banks are subjected to a lyophobic treatment by means of a fluorination treatment, so that it is possible to prevent a color mixture, white voids and ink leakage from being generated, when the ink is ejected. The bank having been subjected to the fluorination treatment has an extremely high lyophobic property, so that the bank and the ink are repellent to each other. As a result, the shape of the film obtained after drying the ink may be a shape where it sags at the periphery of the pixel (near the bank) and rises at the center of the pixel or a shape where it sags at the periphery of the pixel (near the bank) and rises at the inner side, and a concave portion is formed in the pixel center portion. If it has the film shape, the flatness of the film is lowered, causing a light-emitting characteristic to be deteriorated.